


The Soldier, Poet, King

by JuliaJoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Female Character, Centaurs, Character Death, Dragon shifters, Dragons, Elves, Fairies, Fantasy, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Human, M/M, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Prophecy, Reapers, Royalty, Sirens, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJoy/pseuds/JuliaJoy
Summary: The song Soldier Poet King was my original Inspiration for this story—————Only one chapter because I made this on google docs and copy and pasted it here and couldn’t figure out how I wanted to separate it, but I really wanted other people to read it.—————A soldier will come from a surprising placeWho carries her sword with mighty graceFor those who doubt, let all be awareShe is now the phoenix heirThe poet whos come from land and seaSings a song for many wilth gleeHe has not yet shown it allCause they will bring deaths greatest fallThe king thats been lost to our timeShall be found with the fated climbFind him before his light is claimedFlickering away like a single flameThe soilder searches for alliesShall her kingdom come to demiseSoilder, Poet, and the KingGet ready for what they will bringThis prophecy will bring together some amazing people to create their story
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Soldier, Poet, King

**Narrator**

We start off with a young elvish girl sitting on her bed with her mother. The young girl had dark blue skin with purple freckles scattered across her body. She had dark grey hair with white tips. The mother had dark blue skin as well, but had lighter grey hair. Now the girl was the only daughter of the King and Queen of Phoenix, meaning she would one day have to take over, but right now she is just hearing her favorite story from her mother.

“Now Calypso, remember this is a famous legend. Never forget it.” softly whispered mother.

“Yes Mama. I know, you tell me every time you tell me the story.” giggled little Calypso.

“ Ok honey, just making sure. Well the legend goes, 

_ A soldier will come from a surprising place _

_ Who carries her sword with mighty grace  _

_ For those who doubt, let all be aware _

_ She is now the phoenix heir _

_ The poet whose come from land and sea _

_ Sings a song for many with glee _

_ He has not yet shown it all _

_ Cause they will bring deaths greatest fall _

_ The king that's been lost to our time _

_ Shall be found with the fated climb _

_ Find him before his light is claimed _

_ Flickering away like a single flame _

_ The soldier searches for allies _

_ Shall her kingdom come to demise _

_ Soldier, Poet, and the King _

_ Get ready for what they will bring.”  _ the mother said with a bit of a singing voice.

“ Mama, do you think this is a true legend? Who do you think the phoenix heir is? What is an heir?” questioned Calypso

“Well, I alwaysed believed that the legend is true. For the phoenix heir, well she could be anyone. An heir is a person who is like you. The person who will replace the person above them.” the mother answered.

“Oooh. Ok. Well I want to meet the phoenix heir one day. She sounds amazing.” little Calypso said with a smile that is brighter than the sun.

The mother looked at her daughter with a sad smile when she was not looking. For she had a thought that she just couldn’t shake off. The phoenix heirs’ identity. By living in the kingdom Phoenix she knew that the phoenix heir was most likely and heir to the throne. She never wanted her sweet little girl to have to worry about a prophecy being about her. And yes , while they always tell non-royals that the Legend of the Soldier, Poet, and King was just a legend. It was truly a prophecy given to the royal family about 500 years ago. 

“ Hey Mama, are you okay?” Calypso questioned, interrupting the queens thoughts. 

“ Yes honey, just thinking. Now I believe it is a little princess's bedtime.” accused the mother.

“ But Mama, I want to hear about the lost kingdom too!” whined Calypso.

“ How about we save that for tomorrow, okay.” the mother said with a stern but calm voice.

“ Okay Mama. Goodnight! I love you!!” Calypso sweetly said.

“ I love you too. Now go to bed silly.” softly said the mother with a loving smile.

The queen stood up from the bed and tucked in the little princess. She blew out the candle and went out the door. She closed the door and turned around. Being spooked she jumped slightly, but calmed once she saw her husband, the king. 

“Rowan, goodness dear, what are you doing?” questioned the queen with a whisper

“Sorry Isabel. I just wanted to come speak to you, but I heard you telling Calypso about the prophecy again. She really loves it doesn’t she.” fondly whispered the king.

“She does. That and the Lost kingdom tale too. She loves to know it disappeared when she was born. She believes that she will help find it. I always tell her that the phoenix heir is to find it and not her. Honey, she is only seven. She should be thinking of going on dangerous quests.” the mother said with a quivering voice, “Honey what if she is the heir, a kingdom being lost when she is born, which means there is a lost king like in the prophecy. I can't have any more children which means we can’t bear a son which means she is the only heir to the Phoenix Kingdoms throne.”

“Darling, every mother since 500 years ago has worried that their child will be the heir. The Sun Kingdom becoming lost is just a coincidence. Just relax. Like you said, she is only seven. She has time to train to take the throne and not have to worry about being the phoenix heir from the prophecy.” the king assured his wife.

“ You know, your right. She’ll be fine” whispered the queen, “ Lets go to bed.”

Back in little Calypsos’ room we see the young princess dreaming away not knowing what her future will hold. For she will be quite the remarkable girl.

  
  


**Calypso**

“Too slow once again Princess.” mocks the royal guard, Finnigan.

“ Finnigan I swear you mock me one more time and I’ll grab the real sword and cut you up.” I yell.

Hi, my name is Calypso. I'm 16 and 5’6'' tall. I live in kingdom Phoenix on planet Nova. A small fact you should know is that I am the only child of my father, King Rowan, and my mother, Queen Isabel. As the princess I am supposed to be learning how to take over the Kingdom and lead the people. But I’ve honestly always loved to be with the soldiers learning how to fight. They wont let me use actual swords unless my Mother or Father are watching so I have to use a wooden sword. Luckly they made the sword feel almost exactly like an actual sword. Back to what is happening now. Right now it is March 17th, 2147, I’m supposed to be in my lessons about being a “proper princess” but I snuck out and came down to the fields where the soldiers train and got my friend Finnigan to train with me. We always agree we can't use Nature's Blessing. All elvish have it. It lets us control plants, wood, dirt, and stone. And I’m not allowed to use Void Space. Only royal families have this. It gives the person a personal void that holds whatever they want. Anyway, Finnigan comes from a common family. He’s my age so he's just a trainee to everyone, but he's really good. And back to the present he keeps mocking me.

“ Come on your Royal Highness, aren’t you supposed to be better than that.” Finnigan mocks with a laugh and a bow.

“ That's it you little devil.” I sneer.

I hit him in the back in the spine with the hilt of my sword making him fall to the ground. I quickly turn around and sprint back to the castle to change back into my royal clothes. I can hear him cursing me out behind me. I am laughing so hard it's getting hard to run. Anyway as I get into my room to change I hear screams. Startled I get up to open the door when it slams open with my mother standing there. Looking closer I can see her crying.

“ Mom, what's going on? Why are you crying? Where’s Father?” I rapidly question.

My last question seemed to have been the wrong thing to ask because my mother lets out a sob.

“ Nevermind that. Hurry Calypso. Quickly grab anything you would need for a long trip and any survival stuff, but quickly.” my mother says frantically

I start running to my closet where I have some hidden weapons and lots of clothes. I grab all my training clothes and throw them into my void. I go to grab a dress when my mother tells me not to. I drop that and run to my bed stand and grab a photo of my family because from my mothers voice it sounds like I won't be back for a while.

“ I think I got everything.” I told my mom.

“Good, now come on, quickly. You must follow me and make it out of here. Now, I’m taking you to the tunnels under the castle. They will lead you to the forest outside of the Phoenix borders. You must get out and survive!” my mother says in a frantic tone, being interrupted by what seems to be a deep growl a couple corridors down. “We have to hurry. I’m sorry to push this on you honey, but a Reaper snuck into the castle and killed you father. You father pushed me out of the throne room and fought it trying to let me escape and get you.”

Reapers. About 500 years ago we had made a peace treaty with them. But before that there was a 10 year war raging. The Reapers live in monstopia. They have black, grey and white skin. Their appearances are never fully known. They have a power called the Death Curse. This lets them shoot poison out of their hands. The weak will have a weak poison and the strong have fatal poison if given enough. The reason it's called a curse and not a blessing like the rest of the land's powers is because the poison also affects the Reapers. This means Reapers tend to have wilted skin. Other than being able to see Reapers skin, they always seem to have a shadow cast over them. You can see their body shape but never the details. I don't know why, but it seems they are trying to start another war. Then reality hit me. Father’s dead. 

“Honey, are you paying attention?” my mother interrupts my thoughts.

“No, sorry. What were you saying.” I apologized. 

“It’s ok. I know this is a lot. You don't have to hold back your emotions for me. Anyway I went to your fathers and I room to get his sword. Take this and use it on your journey. We are at the entrance now.” my mother whispered. 

I look in front of us and all I see is stone. I look at my mom with confusion.

“This is a stone wall. There is no door. Where is the tunnel entrance?” I question in a deadpanned tone. 

“Well you just have to look a little differently.” my mother says with a small but wet laugh from crying.

She grabs around, seeming to look for something when she grabs a part of the wall that has a lot of single stones. She twists it and when she pulls it opened like a door. I look at her surprised that I never knew of this. We then hear another growl that seems to have gotten closer.

“Hurry go in here and I’ll close it behind you. I need you to remember the Legend of the Soldier, Poet and King. It was never just a legend it was a prophecy. Find them and get them to help us. Please.” my mother says desperately.

“What about you? I can’t just leave you here. There is a Reaper coming here. You’ll die. Please come with me.” I sob realizing I might have to leave her.

“I can’t come with you. They will find this tunnel. I have to distract them. But don’t worry. I will live and I will see you when this is over. I promise. Now, go. Remember the Prophecy, the Soldier, Poet and King. Find them and stay safe. I love you so much!” cries out my mother

“ I love you too. You promised me. Come back safely.” I whisper giving her one last hug for who knows how long.

With that I turn and run into the tunnel. I look back and see mother closing the door before turning around and grabbing something out of her pocket. With a slam the door fully closes and darkness overtakes the tunnel. I can see a flicker of light a bit farther ahead. As I near the light I see a torch. I take it down and head down the tunnel. Then I drop. Sliding down against the wall I sob out. My fathers dead. My mother could be dying as I escape. I left her for dead. It's my fault she could be dead. And I'm just sitting here safe and crying. I need to do what my mom said. I have to continue on and find the Soldier, Poet and King from the legend which I just found out was a prophecy. Great. I have to figure out a prophecy all by myself. 

Once I had calmed down I was able to find my way to the end of the tunnel. Pushing the door open sunlight floods my vision. I quickly take out my travelling cloak from my void so I hopefully don't get recognized by any passerbyers as the princess. That would be hard to explain. The next kingdom over would be Sirius. Okay I guess it was a good thing that I paid attention in Novian Kingdoms. 

Let’s do a quick recap. Nova is a planet in the Etarin System. Nova contains eight kingdoms with seven still standing. The Elvish (my race) mainly live in Phoenix, but all other races are allowed in (except reapers). The Reapers live in Monstopia, and only Reapers. Humans mainly live in Sirius, but do travel a lot, and allow all races in. Fairies live up in Luna, and since luna is in the clouds only Fairies have access. The Centaurs are known as Orion because Centaurs are always travelling so Orion is not a set land, though, centaurs travel in clans so you may never see many other than when they gather. Sirens live underwater in Atlantis, though when sirens come on land they get legs so Sirens visit other kingdoms. Then Dragon Shifters and Dragons live in Leo, and since Leo is in a volcanic area as well as Dragons and Shifters have quite the temper they don't allow outsiders anymore then to pass through. Finally the Pures lived in Solar, also known as the Lost Kingdom, since Solar was at the top of a mountain that had creatures on the rest of the mountain only Pures lived in Solar.

How am I supposed to find three people that could be anywhere in any of these kingdoms? Okay, what’s the lege- prophecy? Yeah prophecy not legend. Let’s go piece by piece.

_ A soldier will come from a surprising place _

_ Who carries her sword with mighty grace  _

_ For those who doubt, let all be aware _

_ She is now the phoenix heir _

So they are a female, a soldier from a surprising place, so maybe not originally a soldier. Sword with mighty grace? Might mean she can use the sword skilllfully. Phoenix Heir? What does that mean?! Ugh this will take a while. Phoenix heir, so someone from Phoenix most likely. Well I can’t go back there now, I’ll find them last then. Lets try the next part, it may be easier.

_ The poet whose come from land and sea _

_ Sings a song for many with glee _

_ He has not yet shown it all _

_ Cause they will bring deaths greatest fall _

We know they are a male. He is a poet, that will make it easier. From land and sea. Okay what was that one thing the professor told me, um ok. A Siren coming onto land can breed with other races, right, yeah! So if that is land and sea, we need to find a half siren and half human or elf. Most likely not a Dragon Shifter since Sirens and Dragon Shifters aren’t allies. But sings a song, maybe they are a performer? Not shown it all and will bring death's greatest fall? I'll wait till I find him to work out that part.

_ The king that's been lost to our time _

_ Shall be found with the fated climb _

_ Find him before his light is claimed _

_ Flickering away like a single flame _

Okay, so he is a king. Lost to our time, what does that remind me of. Lost. Lost, lost, lost. The Lost Kingdom story! That’s it! It's a Lost Kingdom which means there is a lost king. Fated climb, well the lost kingdom is Solar and Solar is on top of a mountain. But the mountain has creatures all over it. Great. I’ll wait till I have at least the Poet or Soldier with me to go there. But what does light is claimed and flickering away mean?

_ The soldier searches for allies _

_ Shall her kingdom come to demise _

_ Soldier, Poet, and the King _

_ Get ready for what they will bring _

Let’s see, the soldier searches for allies, is she looking for the others too? Maybe I can find her. Her kingdom, so if she lives in Phoenix like I am thinking, that might mean the Reapers could ruin Phoenix, Get ready for what they bring, that probably just means they will work together.

This is great. I figured a good amount of it. So while the poet could be in Atlantis, Sirius, or Phoenix, I'm on my way to Sirius so I’ll check there. I need to look for a poet who probably has slight scales since he is part siren. Yay. It’s a week's trip to Sirius so I better get moving.

Throughout the week I trained a bit and really just kept moving. There's not much I can do alone. Luckily I made good time and could see Sirius’ gates. 

**Unknown**

“Hi everyone, my name is Callum. And I’ll be performing for you today in Sirius one of my favorite tales.” I chimed to the people gathering around.

**Callum**

“Now to those who do not know of this tale it is called the Lost Kingdom, Solar. To those who are not aware, remember this is a true story that occurred just 16 years ago. It goes like this.

_ “ On the highest mountain rests the angel blessed _

_ The sun shines bright at the top but beware  _

_ Below the clouds lurks creature of nightmares _

_ Those who wish the venture to the top _

_ Have only one wish but to survive _

_ For the top now resides of horrors _

_ Monsters roam where angels once lived _

_ Only one is known to survive _

_ The king who stays at 15 _

_ Light still shines but not for long _

_ Heed this warning to those who wish to venture _

_ Unless you are from land or sea _

_ Or thus have phoenix blood _

_ You may not survive your journey _

_ For they must save him _

_ Before the flame goes out _

_ Famed two of three you must hurry”  _ I mused to the crowd around me.

“If anyone here knows of the legend of the Soldier, Poet, and King you may have caught that these two stories are connected. Many believe the King in the Lost Kingdom is the King in the Soldier, Poet and King as well. I myself are one of these. I truly hope that we get to see the greatness of the foretold Legend Three.” I inform those still listening. 

As I go to start the Soldier, Poet, and King when I get hit with a raindrop. No. Not now. I feel scales start to show on my neck. NO no no no. This can't be happening. 

“ I’m sorry everyone. This will have to be the end for today. I will hopefully see all of you tomorrow.” I quickly rambled

I dart to my hotel room that is thankfully located near my performance area. I can feel the scales showing the spots on my arm. Why rain? I had such a good show today.

**Calypso at the beginning of Callum's Story**

As I am walking into the central square of Sirius I hear quite the inviting voice.

“To those who do not know of this tale it is called the Lost Kingdom, Solar.” a male voice chimes.

The poet had black short hair, pale skin and looked really tall. Intrigued, I decided to walk closer. The Lost Kingdom, Solar is one of my favorite stories. As I listen to this seemingly poet recount the story I feel a cold breeze. Looking up I see some dark clouds. It seems it will be raining tonight. I better go get a hotel room before they fill up. 

As I’m talking to the man upfront I see the poet from earlier rush in and go up the stairs. Was that just the light or was that scales on his arms?! Wait. Wait wait wait. A poet who comes from land and sea. I figured half Siren. When a half siren gets wet scale spots show. I quickly take a look outside. Yep, it started raining.

“Ma’am. Ma’am!” The main upfront says. “ I have your room ready. Floor two, room 28. Have a good day”

“Thank you sir, have a good day as well.” I thank with a smile.

Heading to my room I see a train of wet spots leading right next to my room. I am not this lucky. Right? Anyway I open my door and head in. Looking around I see a nice and simple room. A single bed next to a window. Then a small bathroom with a closet. Not that I need a closet with Void Space. Deciding I should try to meet the poet and see if he could truly be the Poet might as well go say hi.

**Callum**

As I’m drying off my arms and neck to try and get rid of the scale spots there is a knock in my door. 

“Hello?” I question seeing a young elvish girl at my door.

“Hi! I saw you run in here from the lobby and had a question.” the girl chirped.

“Um I guess. Well come on in.” I replied.

Leading the elvish girl into my room I can see her looking around and I see her eye catch my poem book.

“So what did you need to ask me about. Oh. My name’s Callum by the way. Im 16” I inform the curious girl.

“I’m Calypso. Im 16 as well. So I was wondering. Are you half Siren? Did you perform the poem Lost Kingdom purposefully with a sing-songy voice? Did you perform with glee? Do you have any unknown powers?” Calypso rapidly questioned.

“Ok, ok. Slow down and let me answer first. Yes I am half Siren, how’d you know? Yes I sang the poem purposefully. Perform with glee? Yeah I guess so. I enjoy performing. And unknown powers. Well I can slightly control others and I read that hybrid Sirens who get that part of powers half a sub power but it wasn’t listed what so yeah. Also why do you want to know all this?” I answered, with the question at the end.

“Oh, well I kind of guessed about the whole half siren because of the scale spots. And I asked because well… can I trust you?” Calypso whispered hesitantly.

**Calypso**

“Can I trust you? I whispered hesitantly.

The half siren seemed to hesitate before answering. I had hesitated because I had realized I could have just found a random half siren poet and without thinking could be recruiting the wrong person. But depending on his answer I will tell him what I think.

“Yeah, you can trust me. I promised not to tell anyone whatever you tell me.” Callum resured.

“Ok. I'm not sure if the news has hit Sirius yet, but kingdom Phoenix has fallen to the Reapers. I was sent out to find the Soldier, Poet and King for them to help us. The Queen believed this is the time that the prophecy ment.” I whispered to Callum, looking him dead in the eyes so he would believe me. Taking a breath so I could continue. “I also have reason to believe you are the poet.”

Callum freezes and looks at me with confusion, doubt, and a spark of excitement in his eyes.

“You think I could be one of the fated three. The Poet. The one I have looked up to for my whole 16 year life. The one who made me want to become a poet to hope to be the Poet. And you are telling me I could actually be the Poet?!” Callum exclaimed.

I let out a slight giggle. His expresiones were just too funny. He went from confused, to excited, to full on shock.

“Yes Callum. I believe you are the Poet. Think about it. A poet who comes from land and sea. You are half Siren. Sings a song for many with glee. You turned the Lost Poet into a song of sorts and looked like you were enjoying performing in front of a crowd. Has not yet shown it all. You have a hidden power you don't know about. It all fits.” I explain to him. And as I go on his face seems to show he is releasing what I am saying is true.

**Callum**

There's no way. She has to be pulling my leg. I mean sure, I guess how she explained it, it makes a bit of sense. But still she has to be lying. I can't be the Poet. Sure I love to perform, but I don’t know how to fight. How am I supposed to “Bring death's greatest fall”. I don't even know everything that is going on.

“Well I could teach you how to fight. I’ve been learning since I was 10. I trained with the royal guards. We would still have to find the Soldier and King. If you agree to follow me and take your role as the Poet, I promise to explain everything if you agree.” Calypso interrupts me.

“Wait how did you know I couldn’t fight!?” I questioned.

“You were thinking out loud.” teased Calypso.

“Oh-uh. Sorry.” I grumbled.

Ok if I agree to follow this girl from phoenix which supposedly got attacked by the Reapers, I would take the role as the Poet and I would learn everything she has to tell me as well as learn to fight and help find the other two. I might as well follow her. If I truly am the Poet it is my fate.

“Ok, I’ll come with you and accept my fate. I will follow you to find the Soldier and King.” I vowed.

“Great! Now we need to head somewhere that won’t have prying eyes or ears so I can tell you everything.” whispered Calypso. “Come on, I saw somewhere on my way here that is perfect.”

Calypso led me out of the inn towards the forest outside Sirius’ borders. So either I put trust into the wrong person and is being led into a forest to be killed or she really is just finding somewhere private to tell me a secret. Getting out of my thoughts I realize that we got pretty deep into the forest.

“Here should be good.” Calypso announced “I need you to promise me that what I tell you next you will not tell anyone else. And I mean nobody, not even a random bird. Got it?” Calypso said sternly.

“I understand, I promise to not tell anyone about what we have spoken about today.” I swore to Calypso.

“Perfect. Ok, I need you to understand that I am not lying. It may be unbelievable but when Phoenix fell to the Reapers the king died. The Queen got her daughter, the princess and told her to find The Soldier, Poet, and King. I am searching for the Fated Three. I am the Princess of Phoenix.” Declared Calypso

Princess. Of. Phoenix. In front of me. I’m talking to the princess of Phoenix right now. Royalty! How much have I disrespected her?! Wait a second. A princess believes I am The Poet. That is crazy. A princess believes me, a nobody could save her kingdom.

“Hey, Callum. Callum! Come back to planet Nova. I’m a Princess, so what.” Her majesty interrupts my thoughts.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” I apologized bowing to her.

“Oh get up. It doesn’t even matter. Phoenix might not even be standing soon so I wouldn't even be a princess, so get up! If I am right and you are The Poet, you would be on the same rank as royalty anyway. And don't think I don't realize you probably were calling me princess and any other royal titles. Just call me Calypso.” Calypso scolded me.

Who would have thought that the princess of Phoenix would be so un-princessy. I look back over at her and she's just staring at me with that look that just says, are you done. Yikes. She really has it down. It’s a bit unsettling. 

**Calypso**

Jeez. I knew there would be some reaction to me telling him I was a princess but I had hoped he wouldn’t think I would be a stuck up one at least. He looks over at me and I just give him a look. I’m so done with this. We need to get moving. I need to talk to him about the prophecy to see if he has any ideas.

“Callum. Let’s head back to the inn. We need to talk about the prophecy to see if we can figure out where and who the king could be. I want to get him first if possible.” I say making him focus again.

“Oh-uh yeah let’s go do that. Talk about the Prophecy. Totally.” Callum stuttered.

I let out a slight laugh to that. I’ve barely talked to him and I can tell he is a bit awkward. I just hope that as we keep going he will warm up to me. I can't have the Poet, the one who will most likely talk the most. Besides, he seems like a nice person I want to be friends with. 

As we are heading back to the Inn I see people staring as we go by. I look around us and see nothing out of the ordinary when light shines in my eyes. Oh no! There was water residue in the trees. Callums’ scales are showing. People aren’t as accepting of hybrids. Sure hybrids are still treated normally, but for some reason some people think it's bad to breed in between races. In Phoenix we had tried to make sure that hybrids were treated the same as pure, but it’s hard to control everyone. 

“Come on. Let's hurry back to the inn.” I say to Callum, grabbing his hand.

“Woah. Okay, why such the hurry though?” He asks.

He must not have noticed the stares yet. I seriously just want to get out from these stares.

“I’m getting cold. It's really windy.” I hinted at him, but he’s just not getting it! ”Just come on.”

Once we got to the inn and safely back into my room I turned to him and just looked at him annoyed.

“Seriously! Did you not see the stares from those people out there. I hate it! Why do people not like what is different from them or that they can't understand?” I yell raising my hands.

“I do see them, I just chose to ignore them. I’ve learned to ignore them.” He says whispering the last part. “Anyway you said you wanted to go over the prophecy.”

Once he said that I told him everything I could think of about the prophecy from when I first went over it. While there wasn’t much, I could tell he agreed with alot of what I was saying, but when I was talking about the Soldier he paused and his expressions gave away what he was thinking. He was confused then curios then doubtful, and then happy. I decided to ask him about it. If he can figure out how to find the Phoenix Heir/ Soldier before we get the king it would be great. I’m a bit worried about how we can get to him without her.

**Callum**

Calypso was going over the prophecy with me. She told me a bit, but when she started talking about the Soldier I had a thought. Going over the lines in my head,

_ A soldier will come from a surprising place _

_ Who carries her sword with mighty grace  _

_ For those who doubt, let all be aware _

_ She is now the phoenix heir _

And then the first two lines in the last part

_ The soldier searches for allies _

_ Shall her kingdom come to demise _

While what Calypso is true and when it says her kingdom it could just mean a resident of Phoenix but I think there's more to it. A Phoenix Heir. Heir nest in line to gain something. Calypso is next in line for the throne. Soldier from a surprising place. Most people wouldn’t think a royal would be a soldier, but she said she had trained with the royal guards. Soldier searches for allies. Calypso is searching for the Fated Three. As in allies.

“Hey! Callum! What's with the faces you're making. Do you have any idea where we could find the Soldier?” Calypso says interrupting my thoughts.

“Actually, I have an idea on who it could be. You. Just think about it, you are the heir to the throne of Phoenix making you Phoenix Heir, you are searching for allies as in the Fated Three, you are a royal so most wouldn’t think that you would become a soldier. You are literally the perfect match to be the Soldier. “ I explain. “I think your mother may have thought of this too! Think about it.”

“I mean, your reasoning makes sense. But do you seriously think I could be the Soldier? I’ll think about it while we head to Mt. Flare. I believe that's where the King may reside. It's the highest mountain like mentioned in the Lost Kingdom Tale. Many people believe that it lines up with the Soldier, Poet, and King. Makes sense because of the lost king. You said that in your performance, right. We have a bit of a journey to go. I’ll be training you on the way so be prepared.” I elaborated to him. “Make sure to grab anything you need. Put them in a bag then pass them to me. Just so we don't have to carry a bunch of stuff to slow us down, I’ll put in my void.”

After Callum had grabbed all his stuff and I had put it away it was already getting pretty late. We had to stay the night in the inn but tomorrow at daybreak we’ll head out right away. I make sure to tell Callum that. 

**Calypso Daybreak Next Day**

“Callum. Callum! CALLUM! Wake Up! We leave in 15 min.” I yell. This boy barely acknowledged me.

“Huh? Oh. That wasn’t a dream? That wasn't a dream! I’m The Poet.” Callum exclaims, finally getting up.

“Yes you’re The Poet, and I may be The Soldier. I’m still figuring that out honestly. But get off your butt and get ready to go. Mt. Flare is two months time away. That should give us enough time for me to train you enough to face whatever is on the mountain. And we will be probably taking stops throughout the kingdoms as we go through them, we won't stop long though. Maybe a couple days each, so it may be three months depending.”

“Three months!! If only we could fly like Pures. That would be the best. Have angel wings to fly with. Or I would even be a Dragon Shifter. They always said flying cut time in half. I so wish Pures didn’t go extinct or that Dragon Shifters weren’t so private.” Callum whined.

“Well probably about two months in we will have to pass through Leo where the Dragons and Dragon Shifters live. Maybe we can see if there is a kind shifter willing to fly us to Mt. Flare. Cut down a couple weeks.” I hummed.

“Yes! Uh, I mean yeah that sounds good.” Callum exclaims, looking sheepish.

“Let’s head out, we should head into the forest heading north. Phoenix is behind us to the south so I have less of a chance of being recognized. The next kingdom north is Luna. Fairies. We won’t have to worry about any problems since they live in the clouds. So we should be able to pass right by, but Centaurs should be going through that area by the time we get there. A month till we get there, come on.” I say.

**Narrator**

As Calypso and Callum head out of the inn they had realized that the journey was starting. Throughout the months journey to where the Fairies reside, Kingdom Luna, Calypso had been teaching Callum how to wield weapons. This was going to be quite an experience. After about a day of walking in the forest Calypso decides it's time to start teaching.

“Ok Callum, what are the powers you gained as half Siren?” Calypso questioned.

“I got Sirens Call which lets me control others. When I was reading a book in the Sirius library it said that sometimes a siren may have another power other than Sirens Call or Water Blessing but it didn’t state what it was.” Callum informed.

“Ok, that’s good to know. So for your fighting style I would say you would integrate controlling someone and then attacking them. We’ll start with dummies and then you can fight with me once you get the hang of it.” Calypso said calmly.

With that Calypso grabbed a sword out of her void but from infront of her Callum saw her look at it with longing and put it back in. She then grabbed a different sword that seemed to be made with wood and handed it to Callum.

“Use this sword. It is my training sword. Once you get the hang of it you can use a real one. I’m going to create some earth dummies you can spar with. The sword isn’t enough to cut them, but if you hit them hard enough for if it was a real sword it would cut, the earth will act as if it's been cut. Got it? I’ll be teaching you the basics first though, don't worry. And while I still will be teaching you at least the basics in sword fighting I wish to also see how you do with a dagger.” Calypso said.

Calypso then got straight to work teaching Callum how to wield a sword. They went over everything that Calypso could think of. From offense to defense. Disarming and final blows. They had gone over all of these for about a week training every other day and walking the others. While Callum wasn’t a master at sword fighting he was quite proficient at it. 

The second week into the journey Calypso had created Nature dummies using Nature's Blessing. She ended up going a bit overboard though. She made 5 dirt, 10 wood, 15 stone, and 20 combined. When she first made them Callum was in shock. He never realized how powerful Blessing powers are. He also realizes he has to fight the nature dummies. 

Callum had a hard time getting adjusted to fighting the dummies but he started to get it. He was getting a bit better at hitting fatal spots as well as disarming them, but he kept getting too close. Calypso decided that after a week of sword practice with dummies they will work on daggers. Calypso made sure to make the dummies respond to his control but it was hard to see how well his powers worked since the dummies didn’t have a mind of their own. On the last day of sword training Calypso told Callum her thoughts.

“You have been doing really good with the sword in such a short amount of time. But you always get too close so I believe you will work alot better with a dagger. We’ll take a two day break then start up on daggers. Don't worry though, You’re doing great.” Calypso complimented.

“Really? I’m glad. I was really worried that I would hold us back because I couldn't fight.” Callum admitted.

“Even if you couldn’t fight you would still be important, but you can and you're great at it!” assured Calypso.

This then led to Callum working even harder to get sword and dagger fighting down. After the two days Calypso took out a random pair of daggers she had in her void. Once she decided they were sharp enough she handed them over.

“These will be a bit harder to learn how to use. But, since you have already learned the basics of using a sword that should help.” Calypso informed Callum.

Callum took to using daggers like a bird to flying. He was a natural. He was getting the hits honestly better then Calypso when she first learned how to use daggers. She was more a sword girl anyway. Once Calypso decided that Callum was fairing well against the Nature dummies, which only took 4 days, she decided it was time to spar.

“I don’t want to cut you! Can’t I keep fighting the dummies, it’s essentially fighting you since you control them right?” Callum complained. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“No, you can not keep fighting then dummies. While yes I control them their movements will never be on the same level as a creature with its own mind. Now come at me!” Calypso yelled. She didn’t want this boy to die because he was used to fighting mindless creations.

For the last three days of the week they would take a break from walking every hour or so to have a spar. Callum released Calypso was right. Fighting her was a lot harder than dummies. He would try his hardest and barley ever make a scratch. He was getting frustrated so his movements were getting sloppy. Calypso had noticed. She decided that on the day before they made it to Luna it would be a break day.

“That's all for today. I can tell you're getting frustrated. Tomorrow no sparing and just break. Okay?” Calypso confirmed.

“NO! I have to keep practicing. Otherwise I won't be ab;e to protect others and myself. I can't drag you down.” Callum admitted. Even though he had gotten better at fighting. He was still behind.

“No. You know what's worse than being bad at fighting and having to need help is being good at fighting, but having worn yourself down so much where you can't fight at all. So you are going to rest tomorrow. No complaining.” Calypso snapped. 

So the next day when they were nearing the Luna territory Callum didn’t complain about not being able to spar. He had thought about Calypsos’ words and realized she was right. He decided to look at the Lunian scenery. It was very vibrants that's for sure. The flowers seemed to pop against the leaves. There were also a lot of small things. That's probably because Fairies range around 11 inches tall. 

“Come one you have to see this Callum! My parents took me here for a diplomatic trip a couple years ago and they showed me something1” Calypso said, grabbing Callums’ hand and dragging him forward. “This is right under Luna Kingdom. In those clouds up there, when it hits midday the clouds part. Just wait, any second now.” Calypso revelased. 

Callum then looked up at the clouds waiting. Then they parted. The sun shone through directly on to the pair. He brought his hand up, blocking the sun and letting his eyes adjust. Once he was sure he wouldn’t go blind he tried to look better at the clouds. He was shocked. You could see kingdom Luna clearly. If he squinted he could see a couple fairies poke their heads over the edge. But then they looked shocked and stepped back.

“Why hello there Calypso. You have grown quite much since we last saw each other.” said a regal looking fairy.

“Greeting to you as well your majesty Kirra.” Calypso said, bowing her head softly.

Callum, shocked , decided to bow to a knee, “ Oh! Uh. Greetings your Majesty!” Callum stuttered.

“Now who is this Calypso? A boy?” Queen Kirra asked curiously.

“I present Callum, uh Callum what's your last name?” Calypso asked, pausing a bit.

“ Ward.” Callum answered in a whisper.

“ Thanks.” Calypso whispered. “ I present Callum Ward to Queen Kirra Isolda as the accompaniment to I, Calypso Hilith.” Calypso announced remembering formalities.

“None of that dear, formalities are not needed, but good job remembering.” Kirra said. “Now you two stay down here and I will bring lunch down here so you can tell me what you are doing far from Phoenix.” Kirra said with a fond smile. For she had always enjoyed the young elvishes girl company.

With that, Kirra got the servants to bring down fairian food for her and the two guests. Thankfully the servants knew how to make the right portions for larger creatures. Once all the food was brought down, they had a picnic-like setting for lunch. While they were eating Kirra questioned Calypso and Callum about what was happening. As it turned out she had not known of what had happened in Phoenix. She was terrified and devastated. For the King and Queen of Phoenix were great people and even better rulers. 

She then asked why Calypso was all the way out in Luna territory with a hybrid siren. Luna then explained that she was searching for the Soldier, Poet and King. And that Callum is the Poet and that they had realized that she was the soldier. She also voiced her doubts about being the Soldier but gave up when Callum and Kirra both gave her a look. Calypso then sputtered. Kirra hadn’t even heard of the reasoning.

“Sweety, I haven’t even heard the reasoning on why you are the Soldier, but just knowing you it seems pretty obvious.” Kirra laughed, trying to explain to Calypso.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. They packed up the lunch and said their goodbyes. Queen Kirra gave them a bag of snacks to take with them. All non-perishable of course. For the Queen was sad to see them go. Children having to fight in wars. She did not like that. BUt there's nothing you can do to escape your fate. Saying one last goodbye they went their separate ways. Callum and Calypso going north heading to Mt. Flare and Kirra heading back into the clouds to kingdom Luna.

Callum and Calypso head about another month's journey till reaching Kingdom Leo. Once they get there though, they will have to hope to find a Dragon Shifter who would be willing to take them to Mt. Flare to shorten their journey. The journey to Leo may intercept with the centaurs. Calypso was hoping for it to be the main clan that holds the royal family. First she has met them a few times. She hopes that's enough for them to be kinder. Centaurs were known for their temper.

Calypso decided that the next month would be focused on practice, power training, and hand-to-hand combat training. Callum was getting better, but he needed to get a lot better. She also wanted to test his powers more, and see if they can find his hidden power. They had to survive.They had to find the king.

Calypso and Callum now heading to Leo decided that every other day they would train for five hours. They didn’t want to overwork themselves. For the first week they went over what Callum had learned in the past month. They had sword fights and close combat dagger fights, as well as quickly switching between the two. They were thankfully improving fast. The week had passed and while Callum wasn’t on the same level as Calypso he was able to beat her sometimes. Calypso had thought by then they would have run into the centaurs. She was hoping nothing bad had happened. She just hoped she was wrong about their path, and that they didn’t get hurt. But she had other things to focus on.

The second week they worked on hand-to-hand combat. They went over everything they could. The right body forms, blocking, dodging, punching, kicking, and really anything else Calypso thought would be important. Calypso almost forgot to show Callum how to make a fist correctly. He almost broke his hand. Thankfully they corrected that. At the end of the 2 weeks of combat practice, they were quite bruised up and really sore. Even with all the breaks, constant training had taken its toll. 

“Calypso, I need to take a break. If I’m exhausted I can't use Sirens Call as well, can we not take a like two day break just to gain back energy. I know you can’t use Nature's Blessing to its full potential right now. When you were getting out waters out of your Void I saw you struggling. Remember what you said, and I quote, what's worse than being bad at fighting and having to need help is being good at fighting, but having worn yourself down so much where you can't fight at all!” Callum huffed.

“Ok, ok. You’re right. We need to take a break. The next two days we’ll just travel north. No training. But then we work on our powers for two-ish weeks.” agreed Calypso.

They had a pretty simple break, Just enjoying eachothers company. It was the final break day when they realized they were walking past a river when Callum had an idea.

“Calypso! Do you want to see me get covered in scale spots!? I don’t turn full siren with a tail, but like my body gets covered in scales” Callum asks excitedly.

“Sure that seems really cool. Oh didn’t you have water clothes in your bag. I’ll grab them then walk over there while you change.” Calypso said pointing to a cluster of close knit trees.

“Ok, thanks.” Callum says. He quickly changes and jumps in the water. “ You can come back now Ca lypso!” Callum yells.

“Woah!” exclaimes Calypso as she walks over. “ You really are covered in scales. They’re so pretty. The greens, blues, and purples shine in the water.” Calypso says happily.

“I know right. My dad always said it was the same color as my mom's tail.” Callum says with a fond smile. “Anyway, I need to get out. This water's freezing.” he yelps.

Once Callum was ready to get moving again they had realized it was already night so they set up camp next to the river. They had started a fire and had decided to catch some fish instead of eating the food Kirra gave them to save it for the mountain. After they were done Calypso remembered something.

“Callum! I have a guitar in my void. Do you know how to play?” Calypso asked excitedly.

“Yeah, back in Sirius I used to perform the Soldier, Poet, King and Lost kingdom as songs. I always had to borrow a guitar though.” Callum answered.

“Perfect, can you do your basic chord progression for me, once I figure it out I'll sing along. Let's relax just one more time perfor we start training!” Calypso exclaimed.

With that Callum started strumming how he plays Soldier, Poet, King with a quiet hum to give Calypso a head start. Once Calypso got it down she started singing. She had a very soothing voice as singing.

“ _ A soldier will come from a surprising place _

_ Who carries her sword with mighty grace  _

_ For those who doubt, let all be aware _

_ She is now the phoenix heir _

_ The poet whose come from land and sea _

_ Sings a song for many with glee _

_ He has not yet shown it all _

_ Cause they will bring deaths greatest fall _

_ The king that's been lost to our time _

_ Shall be found with the fated climb _

_ Find him before his light is claimed _

_ Flickering away like a single flame _

_ The soldier searches for allies _

_ Shall her kingdom come to demise _

_ Soldier, Poet, and the King _

_ Get ready for what they will bring.”  _ sung Calypso while Callum slowed his strumming.

They both started laughing with a smile on their faces. This was going to be their last time being able to act as teenagers for a while. Once they had calmed down they talked for a couple more minutes before heading to their sleeping cots. And slowly they drifted to sleep trying to get as much rest as possible, for tomorrow power training begins.

Both Callum and Calypso rising at sunrise out of habit packed and decided to walk till noon before training. They wanted to gain some distance before pausing. After a couple hours it finally hit noon and it was time to train. Dropping their stuff next to a tree they decided to just warm up and stretch. You could see Calypso raising different nature materials out of the ground, from dirt, stone, wood, and plants. On the left you would see Callum staring at any woodland creature he could get them to dance. This was a bit harder for him because he had to make eye contact with the creature, but he was getting it.

Once they were both warmed up they decided to have a couple spars using their powers. Calypso would wrap him up in vines or trap him in a box and win. Or Callum would get Calypso's attention, being able to make eye contact and have her surender right away. It was quite an even matchup when powers were involved. They ended up sparing for five days getting used to using their powers. They had been doing quite well. It was now time to improve their powers.

Into the last week before ene=tering Leo territory they decided to randomly throw stuff at each other fastly. They didn’t know if Reapers could shoot poison out of their hands. They had realized they hadn’t really thought about how to fight Reapers other than how to combat their bigger sizes so they went over what a reapers powers are. Death Curse. This lets reapers create a poison from their hands. The more they used the poison the more fatal it became. The reapers also were not immune to their own poison. Callum and Calypso figured to just try sneak attacks when they weren’t training to help keep them aware.

It was the day of arriving in Leo. The scenery around was an obvious tell. The woodlands slowly turned to stone. The air seemed to get ashy and it was getting hotter. They decided instead of walking right through leo they would stay a day in leo to try and find any Dragon Shifter they helped travelers. While Dragons and Dragon Shifters weren’t known to be the most social there are some who are willing to help others but not without some kind of payment. Calypso and Callum hoped they found one of the kinder Shifters to help take them to Mt. Flare.

Once they entered Leo they could tell. There were Dragon Shifters Glaring at them. They could tell it was shifters because they had red, orange, and/or yellow scales on them. They tried to stay out of people's way just looking for a kind shifter when fate seemed to work in their favor.

“To any travellers coming through Leo. I am a Dragon Shifter. I am willing to fly you anywhere for the cost of just 5 gold a day or 15 a week. PLease any travelers who need help come towards me!” shouted the Dragon Shifter.

“Well Callum should we check it out?” Calypso asked Callum.

“Absolutely. This is exactly what we were looking for!” exclaims Callum.

Walking up towards the Dragon Shifter who was shouting. “Hello there. My name is Calypso and this is my friend Callum. We heard you are willing to fly people anywhere for 15 gold a week.” Calypso said introducing herself and Callum

“You are quite right! Hi, I’m Agni. So when do you want to leave? What's your destination? And how long should the trip be? Let me remind you flying is about half the time it normally takes.” Agni asks.

“Well, we are heading to Mt. Flare. We would like to leave tonight or tomorrow morning, whatever works best for you. And with flying it should take two weeks, so 30 gold.” Callum answered.

“Perfect! We can leave in an hour and fly for a couple days. I can normally fly for 3 days, then i need to take a half day break.” Agni said.

And with that they agreed to meet up in the same spot in an hour. To Callum and Calypso the hour seemed to pass by very quickly, for it was time to head to the meetup spot.

“Great,  you're here on time. If you would follow me please to the transforming area that would be great. Where is your luggage? I have the luggage pack to hold it while we fly if you need.” said Agni.

“Don't worry Agni, we have our luggage with us. But yeah, let's head to the transform area, I can't wait to see a change in person” Callum said excited.

The three headed to Agnis’ transforming spot. He told them to back up alot so he cpu;d transform. And when he did Callum and Calypso were amazed. It was such a cool thing to watch. It seemed as if the human disappeared for a second before a 20 ft long dragon was in its place. Agni was a Red to yellow dragon.It was like a sunset. Callum was in shock before Calypso grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Agni who had laid down so they could climb on. And with that they took off. Calypso and Callum were amazed with the sight from in the clouds. And they were going pretty fast too. They understood why a normally month long trip was half the time.

The trip was quite fun for the two. They would fly down and let Agni shift back to his human form for a break before going back up in the morning. As they thought it took two weeks to get to Mt. Flare. They asked Agni if he could take them to the top, but he refused saying there were too many unknown that could hurt him. The most he could do would be dropping them off about a fourth up the mountain. They were still grateful. Once Agni brought them down Calypso grabbed 35 gold from her void and gave it to Agni thanking him for the trip. Agni bowing to her once he saw her grab the gold from her void. After all, only royals have Void Space. Saying goodbyes they watched him fly back towards leo before heading up the mountain. They had done it. They had gotten to Mt. Flare. They just needed to get to the top and find the king.

**Calypso**

As Callum and I headed up the mountain we didn't see any of the creatures rumored to be on it. We thought there would be a deadly creature trying to kill you, but we’ve been walking for 4 hours now and haven't seen anything.

“ROAR!” something yelled.

I jinxed it. Just great. The sound seemed to come from the left. It seemed Callum thought that too because we both looked left. A mountain lion. Okay so a basic mountain animal. We’ll just quickly go past it or if we have to, we’ll kill it. I looked at Callum and mouthed run. And that's exactly what we did. We sprinted up the mountain. I could hear the lions paws pounding against the mountain. Until it seemed to slow down and stop, but we didn’t. We probably ran for 10 more minutes before stopping.

“Hey Callum. That was quite scary. I for sure thought that one of the bloodthirsty creatures said to be up here was attacking us.” I said turning to look at Callum. “Callum! Are you ok? You're bleeding!” I yelled once I saw his appearance. He has a cut in his arm. It doesn’t look too deep, but he is bleeding.

“Oh, no I’m fine. While we were running a tree branch cut me. If you could pass me the gauze and some bandages I’ll get it taken care of.” Callum said reassuring my worries.

After that scare we decided to just do a light jog for the rest of the day. We were about a third up the mountain by now. I was hoping by the end of the day we could reach half. As we got higher up the mountain we started seeing more creatures. We would be cautious and just quietly avoid them then move one. I had never seen some of these before. And some of them I thought to be myths. But I didn’t have time to stop and study them. The day had ended and we had found a small cave. We went all the way to the back making sure it wasn’t inhabited before I used Nature's blessing to close up the entrance. And our first day on Mt. Flare was done

For the next week Callum and I would slowly go up the mountain. We’ve had to run from about 10 creatures to kill us. We killed nine of them. One just ran away after we injured it. We were always looking over our shoulders and never stayed in the same area for more than 2 hrs. On two days I decided to make a stone slab, bench-like thing that Callum and I could sit on and would make it bring us up the mountain. I was only able to do it for two hours before I felt drained. And when we slept I made a stone square big enough for us to sleep in. We had made it about three fourths up the mountain by now. I could see the cloud line. Oddly enough Callum and I didn’t have any problem breathing. 

On a quick break I looked around and down, I was right we seemed to be about a tree fourths up. We were almost there. But we seriously needed a break longer than two hours or just sleeping. I set up a cave about the size of the first cave we slept in. I was a bit worried on how everything would play out, I needed to ask Callum about the Prophecy.

**Callum**

Once we were about three fourths of the way to the top Calypso made a place for us to rest. I was ready to drop dead. We had been climbing this mountain for over a week now.

“Hey Callum. I want to go over the Kings part of the prophecy. I’m a bit worried about how we’re going to actually find him. People have tried to get to Solar before but nobody ever came back.” Calypso said, voicing her worries.

“Yeah. That had crossed my mind too. Ok, lets go over it. Let's also go over the Lost kingdom tale too. That might have some useful info..” I confirmed.

“OK lets start with the part from Soldier, Poet, and King,

_ The king that's been lost to our time _

_ Shall be found with the fated climb _

_ Find him before his light is claimed _

_ Flickering away like a single flame _

Great ok from top to bottom.” Calypso said reciting the thing we have learned to memorize.

“King lost to our time. Obviously the lost king, who is said to be immortal, so lost to time.” I explained.

“Absolutely. Ok, Found with fated climb. That’s what we are doing now. Climbing this mountain, has to be the fated climb.” Calypso reassured. Which seemed to be more to herself then me.

“Don’t worry. Anyway, Find him before his light is claimed. Ok, ok this part stumps me so much. Could it be like light as good or light as life. But the next line is flickering away like a single flame. So it could mean life. But I thought he was immortal.” I stressed

“Hey! Calm down. It's going to be okay Callum. IF the flame means his life, I don't think it means by age, I thought he was young when he became immortal. You know what. We’ll get the king and thenn no matter what he’ll be saved before “his light is claimed”.” Calypso reassured me

“You’re right. Ok, lets just go over the Lost Kingdom to see if there is anymore info,

_ On the highest mountain rests the angel blessed _

_ The sun shines bright at the top but beware  _

_ Below the clouds lurks creature of nightmares _

_ Those who wish the venture to the top _

_ Have only one wish but to survive _

_ For the top now resides of horrors _

_ Monsters roam where angels once lived _

_ Only one is known to survive _

_ The king who stays at 15 _

_ Light still shines but not for long _

_ Heed this warning to those who wish to venture _

_ Unless you are from land or sea _

_ Or thus have phoenix blood _

_ You may not survive your journey _

_ For they must save him _

_ Before the flame goes out _

_ Famed two of three you must hurry.”  _ Calypso recited.

“Well a couple of these lines, line up like land and see and phoenix blood. Then Flame goes out. All I’m worried about is that the monsters roam where angels once lived. People once called the Pures who lived in Solar angels because of their wings. So what if the kingdom has monsters in it?” I ask worried.

“We can take them. We just need to get the king. Come on, let's head to bed. I want to try and reach the Solar Kingdom tomorrow.” Calypso said.

  
  


**Narrator**

The next day Calypso and Callum headed up the mountain once more. The monsters were increasing. At least every 15 minutes they would see one. The creatures didn’t always attack, but when they did they were feral. By lunchtime Calypso had made a small enclosed area for them, but she was straining. They ate the food Kirra gave them. Portioning it out so they have enough to last the last couple of days. 

For two more days this routine went on. Everyday they ended with bruises and cuts. But they had finally reached the top. They could see the gates to Solar. They were ruins. The gates were open and broken. Calypso and Callum walked up to the gates with a solemn look. Taking a peek inside they saw monsters roaming the streets. Quickly hiding behind the pillars holding the gates they realized that they had to get to the castle in the middle somehow. There were too many monsters to go on foot. Calypso then had a spark in her eyes. 

“Callum. I need you to run over to me quickly. I have an idea on how to get us to the carle without getting attacked by all the monsters.” Calypso whispered.

“Got it!” Callum replied quietly

Callum then raced over to Calypso and quickly hid next to her.

“Awesome. I need to put your hand on my shoulder ok. Don't let go.”Calypso said sternly.

“Ok, but what are you doing?” Callum questioned.

“Something that's going to drain me the second we get to the castle. We have been fighting all day, but we have to hurry. Just once we get in the castle I’m going to try to cover us so if there are any monsters inside we don't get immediately attacked. But I seriously don't want to do this to you. I may pass out. When I do, I need you to stay awake and make sure whatever I make as a cover does not break. Promise me.” Calypso pleaded.

“I promise. But you are stronger than you think. You’ll get us to the castle. Not pass out. And we will find the king.” Callum assured.

“Thank you Callum. I’m happy you’re the Poet. And You know what. I think you’re right. I am the Soldier. I am bringing together my allies. And I am going to save my Kingdom as the Soldier of the Fated Three. Thank you Callum.” Calypso said bowing her head in thanks. Her eyes then widening looking behind Callum.

“Calypso what's wrong?” Callum asks as he turns around.

“Hello Children.” says a creature. “I’m afraid that you can not enter Solar. I am the guardian of this gate, the Sphinx. Unless of course you are the Poet and Soldier. But I have had many claim to be so. They lie and only wish for Solars treasures. I hope you know, you may turn back now and survive. But if you stay, be aware. You must answer me truthfully or you will be left to rot to these creatures. Do you wish to turn back or stay.” threatens the Sphinx

“We will stay” Calypso says without hesitation

“Great. Now. State who you are.” The Sphinx ordered.

“I am Calypso Hilith. Daughter and only child of King Rowan Health and Queen Isabel Hilith, Therefore I am the Phoenix Heir and Blood. I am also the Soldier of the Fated Three here to fulfill the prophecy and find the king.” Calypso states with confidence.

“I am Callum Ward. Son and only child of Cora Barr and Thomas Ward. I am of Siren and Human blood. Therefore I am of land and sea.I am also the Poet of the Fated Three here to fulfill the prophecy and find the king.” Callum says copying Calypso.

“Very good introduction children. Now please if you are true, hold these.” the Sphinx said.

A goblet filled with seemingly sparkling water appears in each of their hands.

“I ask you now, are you who you state you are. Are you Callum of hybrid blood truly the Poet, and are you Calypso of Phoenix blood truly the Soldier. Say I your name, tell the truth and only the truth.” the Sphinx says staring at the two.

“I, Calypso, tell the truth and only the truth.” Calypso swears. 

Once the words left her mouths the goblets seemed to react. Calypso started to feel hot and she almost dropped it.

“Child, do not doubt yourself. If you lie you will get burned. But you mustn’t lie to yourself either.” the Sphinx said.

Calypso then reminds herself that she is the Soldier. And once she assured herself the water in the goblet set on fire.

“Congratulations Calypso. You have passed. You are truly the Soldier of the Fated Three. Do not doubt yourself. Now you other Child, recite the words.” The sphinx Said going from fond to stern.

“I, Callum, tell the truth and only the truth.” Callum swears. 

Once again, the second the words left his mouth the goblet reacted. This time the Callum did not almost drop the goblet. For he had accepted who he was much earlier. In his head he reminded himself. I am the Poet and I will take my place. Once he assured himself the water in the Goblet then created a whirlpool.

“Congratulations Callum. You have passed. You are truly the Poet of the Fated Three.” The Sphinx said. “Now, I can not take you to the castle, but please be careful.” The sphinx said as a goodbye, then flying back to wherever she came from.

“So that's why nobody ever returned from trying to get into the Solar kingdom after it stopped all contact. The Sphinx was protecting it. Well, let's go get the King.” Calypso said with stars in her eyes. “I need you to hold my shoulder again. I am going to get us to the castle, remember.” Calypso said.

“Right, are you sure youll be okay?” Callum asked.

“Yep, remember though, once we get to the castle I’ll be weak. Be very cautious” Calypso warned.

“I know, let's go!” Calllum said nervously.

“Ok, ok, grab my shoulder and hold on.” Calypso said with a small laugh.

Once Calypso feels Callums grip tighten on her shoulder she focuses on the dirt and stone beneath her. Putting some more energy into it she feels the ground beneath them shake and start to lift. Still putting energy into Nature’s Blessing she opens her eyes she puts her hands out for some more control. Lifting the tower her and Callum are on, she raises it to go through the gates and makes it head towards the middle where the castle is located. She feels bad that it's destroying the road. But she would rather cause some property damage then die by walking down there. Looking at the distance and speed they're going it should only take 20 minutes to get to the castle.

“Hey Callum. It's going to be about 20 minutes till we reach the castle.” Calypso yells to Callum over the sound of the wind.

“Great!” Callum yells back.

“Hey look down. You can see the ruins of Solar. By the looks of it the Monsters on the mountain seemed to attack it. But what happened to the people? Weren’t the purses supposed to be one of the most powerful races?” Callum asks.

“They were, but look at the monsters down there. Those are monsters from Myth and legend. I mean we say and talk to a Sphinx. The monsters that could be up here are unimaginable. Though I wonder. Do you see that bone shape there? On that roof doesn't that look like a wing bone formation?” Calypso asks.

“Yeah it does-” Callum says, getting cut off.

“SKREE SKREE SKREE SKREE!!” something yells above them. Multiple things yell.

“CALYPSO move us!” Callum yells.

Calypso then starts to move the tower around trying to avoid the things in the sky.

“CALLUM! What are those things? We have to lose them. I can't keep us up and avoid them for too long, I’m getting drained of energy.” Calypso asks worriedly.

“I don't know what exactly they are but they seem to be some kind of bird monster.” Callum yells.

“I got that! But how can we lose them? There has to be at least 20 chasing us right now!” Calypso responds

The tower was starting to get thinner and thinner since Calypso was trying to keep it high. Calypso and Callum were starting to get nervous about where they were supposed to make it to the Castle. At the speed they had sped up to it would only be two-ish minutes till they reached the tower, but with the flying monsters they couldn't stop moving.

**Callum**

**I** was getting scared. If the tower fell Calypso would be drained and not able to fight. The monsters on the ground would come to them and the flying monsters would sweep them up right away. I looked at Calypso to tell her she's doing great when he noticed her eyes flickering closed and her skiing turning a greyish blue.. I felt the tower start to crumble faster. No, nononono. This is bad. 

I felt a warm sensation in my throat. My head was screaming at me. I just felt the urge to yell. And so I did.

“CALYPSO!!” I screamed as loud as I could putting some energy from Sirens Call into it for some reason.

Shocked at myself I look at Calypso and see a spark in her eyes. Her color was returning too! Was that me!? Why had I put energy from Sirens Call in it. Wait. Has not shown it all! The hidden Siren Power. Is this it!? What is it though?

**Calypso**

I felt myself slipping away from conciseness. I’m fighting to keep going but I can feel all my energy just disappearing. I barely have control over the dirt and stone beneath me. Maybe I can make something to cover Callum with the last of my energy to protect him. Yeah. I’ll do that. I start using the last of my energy into making a stone sphere around Callum. It's slow, but it should be done before I pass out.

“CALYPSO!!” Callum yells breaking my train of thought.

The second his voice reached my ears I felt rejuvenated. It was like I hadn’t been using my powers all day. Where did all this energy come from? Deciding to figure that out later I rebuilt what we lost on the tower and sped it up. I feel myself smirk at an idea. I start making medium sized boulders and start sending them to the monsters in the sky knocking them back. With just one left I hit it down. Speeding up more I take me and Callum to one of the watch towns on the castle setting us down.

“What was that!?” I yell looking at Callum excited.

**Narrator.**

“I think that was part of the prophecy, and has not yet shown it all. I think that was the hidden power of Sirens Call. When I yelled for some reason I put Sirens call into it and i didnt feel you were under my control. I think I found my new power. Ss how did you feel? What did it do!?” Callum asks excitedly.

“I felt as if I hadn't used my powers all day. I was restored to full energy. Somehow you made me feel amplified. But, I’m worried since its Sirens Call, it makes my brain feel as if my body's energy has been restored. Because I feel drained but restored at the same time. So what about we be careful when using that. Okay. I don't want any of us to get hurt.” Calypso said, voicing her worries.

“You’re right, I’ll be careful. Now let's find the King. We have to hurry. I’m not sure what flickering away like a single flame means, but i don't like it.” Callum said.

With that Callum and Calypso ran toward the stairs in the watch tower to head inside the castle. Both decide that the Throne room would be the best place to start trying and figure out where that is. Calypso then realizes something.

“Callum. This layout looks like my castle. If I’m right the throne room is this way. Come on!” Calypso yells.

Callum quickly follows after her until she stops in front of a large wooden door. Calypso with no hesitation uses Nature's Blessing to get them to open the door and runs inside with CAllum at her heels. But she suddenly stops. Callum runs into her not expecting it.

“Hey what’s wro-. Oh my gosh.” Callum says looking up at the throne.

On the throne sits a 15 year old boy. He had tan skin, white hair, and that seemed to have orange eyes, but they looked too drained. As a pure they thought he would have a bright glow around him, but he had just the faintest light around him. They would have thought the boy to be dead if it wasn’t for him lifting his head to look at them.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The boy says with a raspy voice. It sounded like he hadn’t used it in a while.

“Hello, uh. I’m sorry what's your name?” Calypso asks.

“Oh. Right. I’m Felix Sol. I’m the immortal king of Solar, at least what's left of it.” Felix says solemnly.

“Hello Felix, I am Calypso Hilith and this is Callum Ward. We are the Soldier and Poet of the Prophecy. We have travelled to come find you. For you are the King from the prophecy. We need your help. I’ve realized what the prophecy meant when it said, Find him before his light is claimed, Flickering away like a single flame. You're losing yourself. Am I right Felix. Please let us help you. Once we save Phoenix we can help you restore Solar. Pures were always travelling, right. That means there has to be survivors out there. Please.” Calypso blurted.

Once she finished she looked up at Felix and said something that made her smile. Felix had a small smile on his face. The glow around him seemed to grow.

“ Finally. I was waiting for when the prophecy would come to light. I haven’t been waiting many years for you two. I had once wished to seek you out, but I knew you would come to me. Thank you. For your offer on helping me restore Solar. That would be nice. Now I believe you said something about saving Phoenix.” Felix said with a smile

“R-right, uh Phoenix was attacked by the Reapers. They killed the King, my father. My mother helped me escape and told me to find the Soldier, Poet, and KIng.” Calypso said.

Calypso then gave a run down of the journey to Mt. Flare and Kingdom Solar with Callum chipping in. Felix was quite impressed with them. They had gone through alot.

“Ok, so we need to get back to Phoenix quickly. I know it's around a three months time trip. Luckily for you, you have a royal Pure with you.” Felix said with a smirk.

“What do you mean? Do royal Pures have different powers?” Calypso asked confused. 

“On the spot. While yes, we still have Void Space. Royal Pures have Light Jump. Where ever a royal Pure has used Angels Blessing can travel there. So basically teleporting.”

“Seriously! That's so cool!” Callum blurts, then blushes at his outburst.

“It really is! I had the same reaction when I learned about it.” Felix said.

Felix then stepped out of the throne rolling his shoulders back. As he did so. Great big wings with white feathers sprung from his back. Calypso and Callum looked at him with awe. They had never seen a Pures’ wings before. Only in pictures.

“I need to open my wings to use Light Jump. I want you two to hold my hands. When I jump It’s going to be disorienting, but still hold onto my hands to stay upright. Got it?” Felix asks, looking toward Callum and Calypso.

Calypso nodded looking as ready as ever and grabbed Felixs’ hand tight. Callum on the other hand nervously grabbed Felixs’ hand blushing red. Felix noticed and gave Callum a reassuring nod, while Calypso looked over at Callum with a smirk. Callum just rolled his eyes and mouth not the time.

Calypso mouths to Callum, he’s cute. Callum just looks at her and mouths, your type? Calypso hold in a laugh then mouths, nah, I’m not really into guys much, but he’s all yours. Callum just blushes brightly

“Okay, let's go. Don’t let go of my hand. It will feel as if you're being pushed forward for about five seconds before we get there ok. Don't Let Go.” Felix said.

Once he saw Calypso and Callum nod he focused and then all three of them felt the push. Callum and Calypso both closed their eyes. Once the five seconds passed they opened their eyes to find them in a forest.

“Wait I recognized this forest. THis is where the exit of the secret Tunnels are. How’d you have a spot here.” Calypso asks, turning to felix.

“When I was younger, My parents took me out of Solar for 15 years to let my body grow. In Solar territory I am Immortal, but once I leave I start to age. Or I start to age once I decide it's time to have a new ruler. Anyway, during those fifteen years my parents took me across all of Nova taking me to meet all the royal families, this was about 60 years ago. I had come to Phoenix with my parents. I believe it was your Grandparents who I met Calypso. They showed us the tunnels and I accidentally used Angels Blessing here. I’m glad I did though, I didn’t want to take us inside the Castle.” Felix explained, “ But even though that was 60 years ago, I still am 15. I just know 60 years worth of knowledge.”

“Ok. That's actually really cool. But anyway, let's head into the tunnels. I want to figure out if they have been discovered.” Calypso said.

The trio followed Calypso to the tunnel entrance and followed her in. Seeing how dark it was except for what seems to be small fires, Felix uses Angels Blessing to light his palm so they could see. Looking around there were small fires with its surrounding them. There also was food sitting in baskets.

“These cots are too small for Reapers. Who’s been down here?” Calypso asked.

“Halt!! State your name and what you are doing here!?” commands a voice.

“We mean no harm! I am Calypso Hilith, daughter of Queen Isabel and King Rowan. I have with me Callum Ward and King Felix Sol from Solar Kingdom. We just came to help Phoenix.” Calypso said respectfully, but calmly.

“Princess Calypso! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it was you, please, come in. I’m George. I’m a commander in the royal army.” George said.

“Thank you George. By any chance do you know a Trainee named Finnegan Bennett?” Calypso asked worriedly.

“Finnigan Bennett. Here come with me. We can see what sector he is in.” George says.

“Thank you so much.” Calypso says, “Come on. Once I figure out where Finnigan is, I’ll have him explain everything. He has my full trust.” Calypso assures Callum and Felix.

The trio follows George to a tent that says Knights at the top. Once he leads him in he pulls out a map that seems to cover the entire tunnel system. He then pulls out a notebook. Flipping through it he stops.

“Ok, so right here it says he should be in sector F. We are in Sector C by the way. That is the main area that the army is staying in. That is right here, if you follow this path he should be somewhere in there. And Princess, before we had to retreat and stop fighting, we had some guards grab stuff from the royal families rooms that you all didn't already have in your voids. I have your parents as well as your crown in here. I would recommend wearing it so the other guards know who you are.” George says handing me my crown.

“Thank you so much George. Do you mind if I put my parents' crowns in my void.” Calypso asks politely.

“Of course. Here you are. Now go find your friend.” George says with a smile.

Calypso, Callum, and Felix all head out with a final goodbye and follow the path George said should lead to sector F.

“Hey Calypso, who's Finnigan?” Felix asks.

“Oh yeah you haven’t heard of Finnigan yet. He is my age. He was a trainee in the army last I had seen him, which was right before the attack. He’s my best friend. I figured he wouldn’t hold back on telling me what happened after I left.” Calypso explained to Felix. “Oh, we’re here. Come on. Let's find Wilbur. He’s the Head Commander. Follow me.

Calypso then led Callum and Felix through Sector F looking for Wilbur. The knights they passed along the way would double take when they say her. Afterall the princess hadn’t been seen for multiple months.

“Wilbur! There you are! It’s me, Calypso. These are my friends and our allies, Callum Ward and King Felix Sol of Solar. George in sector C told me that Finnigan Bennett would be in this sector. Could you bring him here?” Calypso asked.

“O-of course. Welcome back Princess. Now. Can FInigann Bennett please come to the commander's tent. Finnigan Bennet! To the COmmander tent.” Wilbur yelled.

“Thank you Wilbur.” Calypso said

“Hello Commander. Finnigan Bennet sir.” Finnigan said respectfully.

“Thank you Finnigan. You may relax. I have someone here you wanted to see you.” Wilbur said to Finnigan, motioning his hand toward the trio.

“Calypso? Calypso! It’s you! You’re back!” Finnigan said excited. 

“Yep, I’m back!” Calypso said smiling, then turned towards Wilbur, “ We are going to head over there to talk, thank you sir.” 

Calypso, Callum, Felix, and Finnigan headed toward the area Calypso pointed at. She then got Finnigan to explain everything that happened.

“Well after we heard the scream Commander Wilbur told everyone below commanding status to head to the town to protect the people. The towns were a mess, reapers tearing through everything. And so much stuff was on fire. We tried to stop the fire but there were only a couple Sirens visiting Phoenix that could help, and we would try to attack the Reapers but the poison was bad. The Reapers attacking the towns didn’t have fatal poisons, but the poison still hurt. We ended up retreating to the tunnels. The army gets told about them. We slowly started bringing civilians in as well. Once the Commanders came back they told us what had happened on the coast. I am so sorry Calypso. Well, after we knew most people were safe down here we said a daily group out into town to collect anyone.” Finnigan solemnly said.

“Thank you Finnigan. I realize I never Introduced you. This is Callum Ward and King Felix Sol of Solar, Callum is the one with pale skin and black hair. Felix is the one with white hair. They are also the Poet and King. And uh- well. I’m the Soldier.” Calypso said sheepishly.

“H-Hi. Nice to meet you. I can't believe I’m meeting the Fated Three!” Finnigan said whispering the last part.

“It was nice to see you again Finnigan, but I need to speak to the Commander. Talk to you later, ok.” Calypso said as she stood up.

Calypso, Callum, and Felix walked back to the Commander's tent. Calypso walked in with Callum and Felix behind her. 

Calypso then started talking to the commander about taking back Phoenix. She officially introduced the three of them as the Fated Three. He was quite shocked to hear that. But he agreed that it was time to take back Phoenix. This led to the four of them going over plans on how to take back the kingdom. For a week, you could see people going in and out of the tent with different expressions. Some days when there was movement in the plans they were happy, but some days there were a lot of conflicting ideas that lead to arguments, when finally a week after the trio arrived a plan had been made.

“Okay guys Group A, B, and C head to the towns to keep Reapers from escaping and to try to protect what is left of the town. Groups D, E, and F, you are heading around the Castle for support on the stronger Reapers as well as to make sure the Strongest two don't escape. Group G and H you will be heading into the Castle with me and The Fated Three to get to the Strongest two. Avoid the poison as much as possible, we do not know how fatal the Reapers have gotten their poisons. And group I, you will be staying in the tunnels to protect the citizens. A, B, and C head out. D, E, and F head out. Calypso. Leah groups G and H to the Castle exit.” Wilbur commanded.

“Yes Sir!” all the soldiers yelled.

All groups had headed out. Calypso was leading G and H to the entrance her mother had brought her to. After a couple minutes of walking they reached it. Taking a deep breath calypso put her hands on the ground. All of a sudden the tunnel started shaking a bit as the stone well fell in front of them showing a corridor in the castle. The Soldiers were shocked.

Calypso just kept moving, going directly to the throne room. She was a bit surprised to see the halls empty but realized why once they reached the doors to the throne room. THere were about 20 Reapers guarding the doors.

“Soldiers! Stay Safe! Avoid their Poison, it's most likely fatal. Fight for Phoenix! It is time we take our home back!” Calypso yelled, encouraging the soldiers to fight. They all ran forward to the Reapers energized.

Callum was carefully whispering all the names of the soldiers. He had learned that when he said the name of the person he wanted to, they would feel stronger. He was only whispering so they would still be aware of their health, it was just so they felt a bit more energised.

“Calypso, Callum, Felix, you head in we’ll keep them back. Get the Phoenix Heir back in their throne.” Wilbur yelled over the fighting.

The three gave him an affirming nod and ran into the room. The second then ran in poison sprayed at them. Luckily Calypso had suspected this and brought up a stone wall the second they entered. Giving Callum and Calypso a nod Felix rolled his shoulder letting his wings release from his back. Quickly giving them a flap he flew up and used angel's blessing to send a bright light at the two reapers blinding them for a second. But that second was enough for Calypso and Callum to get out from behind the wall and get in position for a fight.

Calypso Finally took her fathers sword from out of the Void, It fit perfectly in her hand. Callum pulled the twin daggers Calypso out of their sheaths, and looked directly at the reapers prepared to take control any moment. Then Felix in the air kept using light beams to keep the Reapers distracted until they were in position.

-Flashback-

“Callum, Felix. I have an idea. If the Strongest two Reapers, I won't call them Royals, are in the throne room. That can be put as an advantage. Behind the thrones are windows. They are over the towns, so if we do this right we can get them out of the castle and injure them.” Calypso suggests.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Do you have any specifics on how to get them out the window?” Felix asks.

“Yep. So when we first get into the throne room, we're most likely going to be hit with poison right away. To avoid that I'm going to make a stone wall right away to block it. Once it stops, even for a second. Felix, you are going to fly up and use a light beam to blind them. This will give Callum and I enough time to move next to the pillars left and right of the doors. I will go left and Callum right. I’ll use my fathers sword as well as nature's blessing to get whichever Reaper on the left to back up. Callum i need you to do whatever you can to get the right Reaper to look you in the eyes. Get them under your control and get them to jump out the window. Here's my pair of twin daggers. Use these instead of the ones I gave you before. Felix you will stay over your head and help us. Whatever you have to do to get them to back up. Any questions?” Calypso explained.

“Well, it's more of a problem.” Felix said, slipping off his shirt and turning around. “See that wing tattoo on my back. That’s where my wings are held. When I roll my shoulders I’m pushing energy into the tattoo to release my wings. The problem is that if I get cut on the back of the tattoo my wings get stuck and I have to basically tear my back open to release them. I need you to promise me that you will guard my back, I promise to do the same to you, but if I need to fly for this plan to work, I can't get cut in the back.” Felix confessed.

“Of course Felix. We will protect you. I know you’ll protect us. So you two are ready!?” Calypso said with a smile.

“Absolutely!” Callum yelled back.

“Of course I am.” Felix replied 

-Present-

“READY!” Calypso yelled.

“READY!” Callum yelled.

Felix stopped his light beams then got ready. Calypso sprung forward swinging her fathers sword to the Reaper making him take a step back. Calypso hid a small smile. Her plan was in motion. Callum on her right decided provoking the Reaper would be best.

“Hey! Yeah you ugly brute! Your poisons aren’t even hitting us. And we are just teens. You must be a pretty bad fighter!” Callum yelled, successfully getting the Reapers attention.

The Reaper charged at Callum but when it looked up it started directly in Callum's eyes.

“Tough luck. Really. Now head to the window behind the thrones. Break them. Then jump to the ground and stay there for 5 minutes. If Phoenix guards come up to you let them control you. If other Reapers come towards you, fight them.” Callum commanded the Reaper. 

And just like that the first Reaper was out. At the other side of the throne room. Calypso was swinging her sword at the Reaper while using Stone and vines to make sure the Reaper kept heading towards the window. She put a stone wall up in front of her and made it move forward. It kept pushing the reaper backwards until he was at the ledge. 

“See you down there.” Calypso said with a salute and that was the signal for Felix. Felix flew over to the Reaper and shot him with a light beam pushing him over the edge.

“Hey guys!! I don't feel the Reaper under my control!” Callum said frantically.

The three ran to the broken windows and looked out. And they saw the two Reapers running toward the town. They looked at each other and nodded. Calypso created a stone tower for her and Callum to ride on to the town while Felix flew. Once they reached the town, it was horrid. These soldiers weren’t prepared to fight such strong Reapers. The three felt pure Rage. To Calypso these were her people. To Felix this reminded him of the day his kingdom was slaughtered. To Callum, he had grown to enjoy these people he had promised to protect. Without warning all three went straight to the strongest two. Callum yelled out Calypso and Felixs’ name to give them a boost. They went straight for the offence, Calypso raising a stone wall whenever poison was too hard to dodge. Callum ran straight at the Reaper he fought earlier and looked them straight in the eyes.

“Spray yourself with your poison.” Callum said with no remorse.

The Reaper tried it’s best to resist, but Callum had put a lot of energy into the command; it was too powerful. Callum confirmed the Reaper had died before running over to help Calypso and Felix with the other one. This Reaper seemed to eb a lot stronger than the other one. They had a better resistance to their poison, and could fight, The other relied too much on their poison.

Felix uses Angel’s Blessing Light Beam directly on the Reaper giving him slight burns. Calypso is making vines slowly tie the Reaper up, some are dying but others quickly replace them. Callum is getting closer and closer to the Reaper trying to get him to look at him. In a final attempt he yells.

“Your counterpart is dead! I killed them. Wouldn’t you like revenge! LOOK AT ME!” Callum roars. 

Finally the Reaper looks at Callum and he’s under his control. Callum looks at Felix and Calypso and nods. Felix lowers himself onto the ground hands still raised while Calypso walks forward to the Reaper with her sword raised.

“This is the end of your terror on my people. You will never be able to hurt them again. And you surely will never as you call it, lead the Reapers. Your time ends here. This is for all the people you’ve hur, and this is for my father and mother,” Calypso said fiercely. 

Calypso raises her fathers sword, and brings it down upon the Reaper. It was done. She checked for any signs that he somehow survived. Once she was sure she nodded to Felix. He uncurled his wings and rose up above the town Shooting a light beam up and forward catching everyone's attention he yelled as loud as possible.

“ Your strongest have died. The Soldier, Poet and King are allies to Phoenix! Unless you wish the same fate as your so-called leaders. Return to Monstopia. Do not come back!” Felix yelled.

When he looked around he could see the fighting seize, he saw Reapers look at eachother then run. Cheers erupted around Phoenix, for they had gotten their kingdom back. Felix flew down to tell Calypso and Callum they had succeeded.

Calypso, Callum and Felix all slumped to the ground. They had exhausted themselves. They had done it! They had saved Phoenix. Calypso then stood up once she saw Commander Wilbur walking towards them.

“Hello sir. We’ve done it! Phoenix is ours once again.” Calypso said. 

“Yes. I am very glad. But we checked the dungeons like you asked us to, I’m sorry your majesty, but your mother was not there. After we take care of our wounded and dead we can look for her. But if she does not return in a month you will become Queen. I am sorry to push this all on you, but I figured it would be best you knew as soon as possible.” Wilbur said solemnly.

“Thank you, you are dismissed, please go take care of the wounded and our dead.” Calypso said in a small voice.

She headed back to Callum and Felix and they gave her a hug, they knew how much she wished for her mother to return.

**Calypso**

It was November 11th 2147. It had been 7 months, and 25 days since the invasion. It had been two weeks since we had won. Rebuilding the towns and castles hadn’t been too hard since all elvish races could use Nature’s Blessing. There was still construction, but it was going a lot quicker. We had a burial for all those who died in the fight. Everyone brought offerings for those who passed so that they could live peacefully in the after life.

I have basically given up on my mother returning. It had been two weeks. Callum had used light jump to tell all the kingdoms of what had happened. When he reported back to me though, he hadn’t been able to find the Centaurs. According to a lot of people they haven’t been spotted for almost eight months. It was worrisome. I decided that after I was coordinated queen I would try and figure out if they needed help. But right now I need to help my Kingdom.

I was walking toward the northside town when I heard the horn from the main entrance. I quickly ran there using the earth to boost me. I heard flapping above and saw Felix flying while holding Callum. I could see him blushing. I let out a laugh before remembering that I was heading towards the gates. Once there Felix landed beside me setting Callum down lightly. I turned to the guard in the watchtower. It was Finnigan.

“Hey Finnigan! Why’d you blow the horn?” I asked.

“I believe a herd of Centaurs are nearing the gates. I figured you wanted to be here so I signaled.” Finnigan said.

“Thank you Finnigan. And you're right. I've been wanting to talk to the Centaurs.” I respond.

I then heard the sound of hooves approaching. I looked up to Finnigan and nodded. He saw and opened the gates. Taking a closer look I saw what looked like multiple herds of centaurs. There were even the Royals! Once they were in front of us I bowed.

“Greetings King Merek. What do I owe for pleasure?” I ask kindly.

“Greetings Princess Calypso as well as you, Poet and King. As you may know, the Centaurs have not been seen for about eight months. This is because we were protecting something, well someone. And now that Phoenix is safe once more it is time for them to return home.” Merek said.

As he said the centaurs behind him parted as a beautiful white stallion came forward with someone in a cloak riding them. I watched as the person hopped off and took off their hood.

“MOM!” I yelled running toward her. “You’re back! You're alive!” I sobbed

“I’m here. And I won't be leaving.” She said hugging me.

“King Merek, I don’t know how to thank you. You have protected the Queen of Phoenix even though if that were to be discovered it would endanger you. How can I thank you?” I say remembering to thank Merek.

“All I need is for you to promise to help us in times of need.” Merek says with a fond smile.

“Of course. Centaurs will always have Phoenix to stand by them.” I promise.

Merek then nods to me and then turns back to his people. They quickly head back into the forest. I turn to my mom and start crying again. She was back! Oh right! Callum and Felix are behind us. Wiping my tears I turn to them.

“Mother, this is Callum Ward. Also known as the Poet of the Fated Three. This is King Felix Sol of Solar, aka the lost kingdom. He is the King of the Fated Three. And I am your daughter Princess Calypso Hilith also known as the Soldier of the Fated Three.” I say with confidence.

“I am so proud of you honey. You did it!” My mother said, pulling me into a hug.

I felt her let go for a second before I felt two more bodies collide with mine.

“And you two! Thank you so much for accompanying her and helping her.” My mother exclaimed.

Once we pulled apart we brought my mother back to the castle. She pulled us into a hug once again before heading to her room. She needed rest. We bid her goodnight. After today all of us were ready for some sleep. But the next day I needed to talk to her about plans.

In the morning, my mother, Callum, Felix, and I had breakfast before heading out to the gardens.

“Mother, I need to ask you something. Callum, Felix, and I were originally going to journey around Nova looking for Pures. We know that not all of them had to be in Solar when it fell and we want to help Felix restore his kingdom. As well as do our duty as the Soldier, Poet, adn King and help Nova. What I’m trying to ask is would you mind taking the throne for a couple more years so we can venture?” I ask my mother.

“Of course I will Calypso. You are only 16. There is no need for you to take up the throne. I was already planning to take the throne again. But before you leave. Let’s hold a funeral for your father.” My mother said softly.

With that, the planning started. It had taken a week but we were here. Dressed in black at my fathers funeral. The Reapers were cruel. They left nothing left of my fathers body. We were burning an empty casket. Letting out a sigh the ceremony began. I ended up blocking out a lot of it. It was too much. 

**Narrator**

It was time for Calypso, Callum, and Felix to head out to help the people of Nova and to restore Solar Kingdom. Almost everyone from Phoenix had come to say their goodbyes and goodlucks. Calypso, Felis, and Callum were at the gates giving Queen Isabel a hug before heading out. The queen had given them each a gift. For Callum she gave him a new pair of twin daggers with a sea stone in one and a crystal in the other signifying he was from land and sea. For Felis she gave him armour for his wings, that turned to a bracelet when his wings weren’t out. And for her darling daughter she gifted a sword. While Calypso still had her fathers sword. This was a specially made sword that would always point her home if needed. It was finally time.

With one last teary goodbye. The Soldier, Poet, and King were off. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS ANYWHERE


End file.
